1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast charging apparatus, and especially relates to an improved fast charging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are two types of fast charging signals sent from an electronic apparatus to a charger, wherein the charger will enter a fast charging mode after receiving the fast charging signal. The two types of fast charging signals are the voltage mode signal and the current mode signal. Different electronic apparatuses use (namely, send) different fast charging signals. However, a conventional charger can only recognize the voltage mode signal or the current mode signal.
Therefore, a charger which can only recognize the voltage mode signal cannot fast charge an electronic apparatus which uses the current mode signal. A charger which can only recognize the current mode signal cannot fast charge an electronic apparatus which uses the voltage mode signal.